


一个真假参半的春梦

by xiaoxiaohuang



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaohuang/pseuds/xiaoxiaohuang





	一个真假参半的春梦

6

是一个梦，黄景瑜已经很久没敢做梦了。

他看见自己躺在松软干燥的草垫上，黎明的日光照进来，他赤裸着胸口，尹昉跨在他身上，脸颊近乎贴近地注视着他，轻柔缓慢地给他擦着湿热的药膏，呼吸细细地仿佛喷洒在他胸口，痒痒地隔着心房拨动着他的心弦。

他低头的时候，身上的人抬起头，目光相接，尹昉眼神里仿佛闪着水光，像往常那样看着他，却又不像往常那样眼里只有担心。

这次他眼里只有自己，黄景瑜看得很清楚。尹昉仰头嘴唇微张着看着他，下身贴着他晨起的勃发，救过他的那双温暖的手掌没有在揉着药膏，而是暧昧地揉摸着他的胸口。黄景瑜心里在喊，他知不知道自己在做什么？这样诱惑地看着自己，手上身下都不老实，恳切而致命，还在为他疗伤，黄景瑜推了推他，却没有推开半分，他的嘴唇仿佛还近了，呼吸的声音都透着渴望。是你不让我推开的，黄景瑜想，然后双手抱着婆娑着一层青茬的后脑勺，含住了那双水润的唇。

他愣头小子一般急切地翻身把人压在身下，胡乱地拱着他的嘴，恍惚间磕痛了他的嘴角，引得身下人闷哼着，他手上也乱糟糟地扒拉着僧服，宽松地扒向两边，露出精瘦的胸膛和精致的锁骨，他忙里偷闲看了一眼，贪婪地啃了几下，又转回去吸吮他的嘴唇，探进嘴里与他的唇舌相缠，毫无章法。

黄景瑜伏在他身上还在乱动着，几乎想同时有八只手，不愿放过他任何一处，心动得不行，舍不得离开他的嘴唇，粗粗地喘着气，双手解着他的腰带，又拉着他手去摸索自己的。

一切都太顺利了，他们很快赤裸相贴，黄景瑜的身体罩着身下人的，衣物被压着揉成一团，他吮咬着他胸前的两颗，咬疼了被身下人拍打，他挤进两腿间，双手抚摸着浑圆的臀部，直叫他喟叹着跟他想象的一样美好，也让他发现原来自己已经想了这么久。

过程有些模糊，却又真实得不像样子，黄景瑜停下来有些不知道该怎么继续，他从没做过，脑子里只有这几天搜肠刮肚不断想起的以前听的那些浑话。身下的人却突然双手攀上他的脸，抱着他亲了一口，唇上的水丝要断不断地连接了老远，就这么张着嘴看他。要了命了，黄景瑜骂了一句，双手捧着他舔吮着，将手指塞进他嘴里翻搅逗弄柔软的舌头，另一只手向下急切粗暴地抚弄着他的东西，上下都有些把握不住激动的分寸，口水流了一脸，下面也被过重地揉弄终是挺立起来。将手指沾上他的津液胡乱地抹在他的后庭，黄景瑜这就扶着自己的往里捅，理所当然地把自己和对方都弄得很疼，他胀硬得不行，又仿佛突然停滞在这里不知道怎么做，像是就快要醒的时候，身下的人突然说话了。

“你揉揉我。”他听到身下的身体如是说，心里感到一阵莫大的柔和，“好，我揉揉，揉揉小师傅。”他被蛊惑一般喃喃地低语，再次低头深深吻住尹昉，一只手撸着他前面，一只手感动而火热地就着湿润揉弄着进入他后面，终于身下的人发出甜腻的哼叫，他再次急切地往里送着自己的器物，这次却梦幻一般顺利地被紧致包裹，只感觉被温暖地拥有着，像安全地回了家，他激烈地亲吻着身下的人，像要把他吞没，双手不断地揉着他的臀瓣迎向自己，愈发深入，只想什么都给他，命都给他。

他就这样压在他身上，一只腿曲着制住他不停地快速地进出，幕天席地，没有人能阻止他占有天上掉下来的他的救命恩人，到达顶点的时候，他死命压着他飞快地挞伐，一下一下带着疯狂，真像命悬一线，捧着他的脸，抵着他的额头，数不清地亲吻着他。

“小师傅，你救人救到底。”

他的汗珠沾上对方的睫毛，最后偏头在尹昉颈窝狠狠咬了一口，两人一起喊着释放了出来，他再抱着他沉沉睡去。


End file.
